Prologue d'un cauchemar
by Erwin Doe
Summary: Prisonnier d'une maison de fous, hanté par les cauchemars de mon passé, je n'aspire plus qu'à une seule chose : oublier. ( Une courte fic qui se passe peu de temps avant le début de Nightmare Creatures 2.)


Un hurlement éclate et je m'éveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un, quelque part, semble pris d'une crise d'hystérie. Je l'entends hurler, insulter, et des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre dans le couloir.

Doucement, ma respiration reprend un rythme normal. Le brouillard qui enveloppait mon esprit s'évapore et je me souviens…

Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 1933.

Je me nomme Herbert Wallace.

Et je suis prisonnier d'une maison de fous.

Car je suis tombé entre les mains de Crowley.

Car ses méfaits et ses sortilèges ont eu raison de ma santé mentale.

Et qu'une fois loin de ses griffes, même mes anciens compagnons du Cercle ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi.

Pour cette épave que j'étais devenu. Cette chose hideuse, défigurée et instable, si éloignée du jeune dandy que j'avais été.

Un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment, une porte grince et j'entends plusieurs hommes hausser le ton. En réponse, l'enragé continue de les injurier. Il hurle et se démène, tant et si bien qu'il finit par réveiller les autres pensionnaires. Des cris de douleur finissent par s'élever et une dizaine de voix se mêlent à celle de leur camarade rudoyé.

Pas la mienne.

Moi, créature pathétique, je préfère me recroqueviller sous mes draps. Je tremble et mon corps, déjà moite de sueur, dégage une odeur âcre, une odeur de saleté repoussante.

Depuis ce jour, ce jour où je suis parvenu à échapper au sorcier, mon esprit n'est absorbé qu'à une seule tâche : Oublier. Refouler mes épreuves passées. Chasser la présence obscène de mon tortionnaire que je sens encore planer tout autour de moi.

Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Rien…

À côté, les fous continuent de déverser leur haine et leur détresse. Dans le couloir, d'autres semelles claquent. Les renforts arrivent et , bientôt, le lieu résonnera des cris de ses victimes.

En cet instant, j'envie ceux qui vont être malmenés. Leur chance, comme leur démence. J'offrirais ce que j'ai de plus cher, mon âme s'il le faut, pour être à leur place. Pour échanger mes souffrances contre les leurs.

Je me demande…

Que voient-ils, ces pauvres diables, quand ils ferment les yeux ?

À quoi peuvent donc bien ressembler leurs ténèbres ?

Les miens sont les mêmes chaque jour… chaque heure… chaque minute. Ce que je vois, c'est un laboratoire sombre. L'odeur y est infecte. Celle d'un charnier.

Je suis là, au milieu de cette pièce lugubre, étendu sur une table, les membres entravés. Le sorcier n'est pas loin… ses créatures non plus. Elles se massent derrière les barreaux de leurs prisons. Elles m'observent de leurs yeux morts, affamées toutes autant qu'elles sont. De leurs gueules s'échappent râles et grognements.

Je me souviens du bruit de leurs mastications. Elles se dévorent entre elles, s'en prennent aux plus faibles et se repaissent de leur chair avariée alors qu'ils sont toujours vivants.

Et ces cris… ces cris de rage… ces cris de souffrance…

Les leurs… les miens…

Mon Dieu !

La porte de ma cellule grince, me ramenant à la réalité. Elle s'ouvre et se referme, puis des pas s'approchent de mon lit.

Apeuré, je me crispe. Je crois que Crowley m'a retrouvé et je tremble à l'idée qu'il puisse m'enlever de nouveau. Mais au lieu de la voix mauvaise de mon tortionnaire, c'est celle, douce, de Rachel qui me parvient.

— C'est moi, Wallace. Il faut que nous parlions.

Comme à mon habitude, je ne dis rien. J'ai perdu la faculté de m'exprimer le jour où le sorcier a triomphé de ma raison.

Je la devine, plus que je ne la vois, debout, là, à mon chevet. Je l'imagine me contempler de ses grands yeux tristes et se désoler de ce que je suis devenu.

Je sais que le spectacle que j'offre est pitoyable. J'en suis conscient… oui, tout au plus profond de mes ténèbres, j'en suis conscient. Elle m'a connu élégant et plein de vie, elle me voit aujourd'hui brisé et couvert de bandages destinés à camoufler un corps qui n'a plus grand-chose d'humain.

Comment fait-elle pour supporter ma vue ?

Durant quelques secondes, elle garde le silence. Les seuls sons qui me parviennent, en dehors des dernières plaintes de mes voisins, sont ceux produits par ma respiration laborieuse.

— Wallace, Crowley est de retour. Le sorcier marche dans les rues de Londres en ce moment même. Nous avons besoin de toi. Le Cercle a besoin de chacun de ses membres s'il veut pouvoir se dresser contre lui. Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas en état de nous rejoindre, mais… tu connais notre situation. Nos effectifs sont limités. Une âme supplémentaire ne pourra que jouer en notre faveur dans cette bataille.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de mon corps sous-alimenté. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Je sais bien que le Cercle a besoin de moi. Je le sais pertinemment et, pourtant, en cet instant, tout m'est égal. Leur combat, leur sort… rien n'a d'importance en dehors de ma sécurité.

Car si je sortais de là… si j'acceptais de la suivre… de quitter la sécurité de mes ténèbres… alors ma route croiserait de nouveau celle du Diable.

Et je n'y survivrai pas…

Pas cette fois.

Aussi, pas question !

Ne voit-elle pas que j'ai suffisamment donné comme cela ?

Je sais que Rachel est intelligente. Je sais qu'elle devine sans mal le cheminement de mes pensées. Elle pousse un soupir. Un soupir navré, mais qui me laisse tout de même entendre qu'elle s'y attendait.

Ses semelles grincent et elle murmure :

— Je reviendrai, Wallace. Dans quelques jours, je reviendrai.

En retour, je pousse un faible grognement.

Elle pourra bien revenir autant de fois que ça lui chantera. Elle… ou n'importe qui du Cercle… peu m'importe ! Car ma décision est déjà prise.

Irrévocable.

Aussi bonne chance, Rachel. Bonne chance ma chère, ma très chère Rachel.

Car c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Un peu de chance…

Et l'espoir que tu t'en sortiras.


End file.
